1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dynamic tire pressure sensor system for a bike, particularly a dynamic tire pressure sensor system installed inside or on a bike's tire for analysis of real-time sports information during cycling and display of sports information on a user receiving carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
To measure pedaling forces or pedaling cadences, a sensor, which is installed on a major component within a bike frame such as pedal, bottom bracket shell, chain wheel, hub or crank, relies on a strain gauge or a piezoelectric transducer to measure pedaling forces directly or a torque transducer to estimate pedaling forces indirectly. However, an existing sensor which is not only manufactured uneasily but also installed difficultly is unavailable to all models of bikes and defective in voltage output controlled inconveniently.
From the viewpoint for mechanical running conditions, a crank will be an ideal and effective part with forces applied over 360 degrees. Moreover, the human being who is different from a machine is effective in and familiar with exercising leg muscles to pedal forward or downward. However, a person who is not used to pedaling backward or upward could feel tired usually. Against this background, a person who is trained effectively will perform well in pedaling exercises by applying different pedaling forces in all directions.
For example, the tangential pedaling force applied on a crank which is being rotated at the three o'clock position (90 degrees) is perpendicular to the ground and mostly effective. Comparatively, the tangential pedaling force is difficultly applied on a crank which is being rotated at the nine o'clock position (270 degrees) and a negative effect is culminated due to a cyclist's leg weight. For efficiency of pedaling, the point for application of maximum force should be around the three o'clock position; however, a cyclist's leg may not exercise smoothly while pedaling at the nine o'clock position. Efficiency of pedaling is affected by the above two factors.
As previously mentioned, the measured pedaling forces and rates based on sensor detection techniques directly are influenced by manmade factors. Moreover, the existing sensors for detection of pedaling forces and pedaling cadences are not universal components with drawbacks such as installation difficulty and voltage output uneasily controlled and need to be corrected by people skilled in the art.
Therefore, a dynamic tire pressure sensor device installed inside or on a tire comprises a tire pressure sensor module which replaces multiple sensors such as pedaling rate meter and dynamometer for less expending of a customer, lowered weight of a bike, and no exterior of a bike frame disfigured. As such, a dynamic tire pressure sensor system for a bike could be a preferred solution.